Oavatos the Shade
Oavatos is a character created by Lord Kisin. Oavatos is the shade bearing the more Negative qualities of Lord Kisin, as well as much of Kisin's uneeded power. He was created for this purpose, through the Dark-Mind Magic of Kisin, Oavatos has the consciousness of Kisin's darker qualities as well. History Creation Lord Kisin soon found his split personality was causing him issue. Not wishing to reach insanity, he consulted Zaox Le'Gaunt for aid in relieving this disorder. The end result was simple. A brain-dead body must be provided to relieve Kisin of this seperate persona. A Shade was located, one that could be made harmless. The body, through a harsh ritual, was given the consciousness of Kisin's darker side. With it came a burst of Kisin's energy, resulting in the creation of Oavatos. The Shadow's Rising Oavatos' qualities, Ambition, Hunger for Power, and Arrogance, even in a harmless body, leave him in a powerful place to corrupt a ruler for his wicked causes. His end goal? To rule Gielinor in a tangible body by Zaros' side. Though, this would require Oavatos to drain enough power from foes to revive his physical body with dark necromancy. Through the power of Blood Magic, and a few murders, this became possible for Oavatos. Through the result of a ritual stumbled upon by Zhivili Gvardia, Oavatos revived his human body, takeing control over it the best he could. Thorvald Frost-Shield To understand Oavatos' motives, you must understand those of Thorvald Frost-Shield. Thorvald was a Rellekan born to a warrior father and farmer mother. The Frost-Shield Clan was known to fight with ice coating their shields to further strengthen the metal they fought with, giving them the name they bare. Thorvald at a young age, had a bad attitude towards magic. His Uncles were many of the "Crusaders" that led raids upon the Wizards to the far south-east. His father did not go, as he had to raise the older brother to Thorvald. As a result, Thorvald grew up with a smaller family, with many members of it distant from him. Thorvald passed his trials with ease, his final test being to beat a bear in combat, earning himself the helmet he wears to this day, the pelt of a Grizzly Bear. Thorvald basically waited about for combat, being aboard ships to fight Dagganoth, among armies to fight trolls, and when not fighting, playing a lyre of tales of war for the local Mead Halls. Eventually, the Vekon rose to Power. Thorvald noticed the Vekonic ways of magic, and despised them for it. He was not alone in his thoughts, however, and planned a large-scale rebellion. Sadly, for both the Vekon and the Frost-Shield Resistance, Zenthos the Mahjarrat soon leveled Relleka due to the Vekon wishing war upon Camelot. Both sides of the Civil War, as a result, lost. Starting over again, Thorvald became a member of the Claddagh Mercenary Group. He served in a few minor skirmishes, eventually aiding King Ehrick of Varrock in defending the castle, only for it to fail, and lead to his escape with Ehrick to Ardougne for help. When Thorvald found that the former Emperor of the Vekon, Drazker Vekon, sat upon the throne as Crown Prince, he paniced. Thorvald, as soon as Ehrick left, was executed for planning rebellion against Relleka. Tossed into the river, the water tormented his soul, eventually giving rise to a Shade. Oavatos' Crimes Oavatos was found guilty, admitting to kidnapping members of the Royal Court and Honour Guard, attacking Military Scouts, and kidnapping Seven Children to be executed over Commorb. Eventually, the Shade had to be stopped. Kisin, his creator, pulled his Aura causing the shade to be forced into a teleport. After a long battle of spell and staff on spell and dagger, Kisin became victorius by burning Oavatos' Undead Leg Muscles, immobilizing the Body. Right before Oavatos died, Kisin transferred the section of his soul that the Shade Bore into that of a Raven, awaiting to pick the corpse for food. The raven, thus, bears the personality, knowledge, and soul of Kisin and Oavatos. The Raven Oavatos, his persona changed slightly from the insanity of the Shade, has begun to cooperate with Kisin willingly, and through telepathy, act as a familiar and spy. During Kisin's Marcato induced Coma, Oavatos breached Kisin's mind to aid in his Old Form, fighting alongside the Mage in his nightmare state. Oavatos has also aided Kisin's children, the Bird has become a Guardian Angel of sorts for them, doing everything from calming Zarin's Temper, to teaching Nathan some basic fire spells. It is likely that for a time Oavatos had acted solely on Kisin's orders, those of survival, and protecting what he views as his children as well. But, when Kisin left, Oavatos rose to power, absorbing Feugo's power with his own, taking a mortal form once more. The Deathlord Oavatos Oavatos now rose, in full might. The Necromancer began to plot against the world, to raise an army for Zaros, as though part of a larger plan... The Deathlord narrowly escaped Shane Jager, Nathan Renderra, and Rolf Rosemond. Soon, he struck the Renderra Isles with lightning, bringing to life the constructs that Feugo led against the Marcato. These Constructs were successfully dispatched, but Oavatos continued onward, seeking an army elsewhere. Oavatos was later found recharging his powers, deep within Lumbridge Catacombs. After a fight involving breaking his staff, Kiaera Renderra and Ysabel defeated the shade... But his body soon faded, to Gods know where... The Undead Kingdom Oavatos served under Thorvald during his reign of terror, more as an ally than anything else. Oavatos used his skill with assassination and kidnapping to give Anara Bordeleaux to Thorvald, captured from Ardougne market. He also found a loophole in the stones Magus had to prevent Thorvald from enterring, in the fact Lucius Renderra's recent death left his stone free to take and give to the shapeshifter. When Anara's rescue party arrived, led by Thea Sicarius, it was Oavatos who disabled her with a stab to the back from his stilleto. As usual, Oavatos' dagger proudly showed her name before she started to fade from existance... Until Thorvald rebound her as a lich. The dagger was unchanged, but the woman he killed with it rose again. Oavatos had found another Aren for Thorvald to claim in Aiden Lethbridge-Gordon, by kidnapping his triplet children with Ellie Sicarius. Oavatos controlled a Mortupice to aid in breaking into the castle, using the tar monster to break into the nursery. Stealing the children, the lich taunted Ellie Sicarius, sending a wooden crate of baby's bones buried in human fecal matter to make her want to come. According to the plan made by Thea, Nathan Renderra, and Vengeance, the group should wait until it was strategic enough to assault Castle Marcato, which Oavatos claimed as his own. Ellie disobeyed this plan, rushing in foolishly alone. Oavatos toyed with her mind entirely, convincing her that she was being ripped in two by non-existant Gargoyles, having her undead mother attack her as a banshee, her child turned into a demon, ripping apart even his own cult with their own intestines. She foolishly wore the Mortupice tar as armour, leading to an even deeper control. Her father, mother, and Oavatos' voices taunted her the entire way, coming from within her head. Eventually, Ellie had enough, broken and humbled beyond compare, Oavatos offered her a choice. She could try to run, and die. She could fight him, and die. Or simply die, and come back as a Lich. Ellie chose Lichood, but it was Lunaera Renderra who killed her, shoving her body out of the way to confront Oavatos on her own. Oavatos was forced to take his second form, but still managed to overcome Lunaera, throwing her from the castle. The wife of Nathan escaped through use of a teleport, leaving Oavatos to scheme his next plot. The Shah of the Abdul-Qadir Cult As the new head of the Abdul-Qadir, Oavatos went on a spree of terror under the radar. He contacted Kukyo Tsutai to attack the Renderra, clearly able to intimidate the Mahjarrat. He also managed to recruit a rather large amount of cultists underneath him, totaling at 20 to his following, all powerful mages. Oavatos was causing terror from his claimed fortress, reviving the dead of Castle Marcato to form an army. Notably, Valerie Vekon was one of the wights he summoned, eventually set free to pass on as she was defeated. This army was interupted by Alexis Renderra, the Grandaughter of Lucius Renderra, and daughter of Nathan Renderra. Through the aid of her Great-Grandmother Gwyrielle Ithell, and the Spirit Circle of Aloysius Soulwood, the power of Nathan Renderra, Kuzoe Miyako, William Renderra, and herself bound Oavatos in place, as he fought the binds in his powered form. Failing to break free, Oavatos met his end as his phylactery dissolved inside his stomach, through the use of Guthixian Holy water from Alexis' chalice. Upon the death of Oavatos, Lucius had no more binds to Gielinor, free to finally rest in peace. Dagger Collection Oavatos' daggers have the rather unique ability of inscribing the names of those he stabs into the blades. Some of them he treasured for his life, keeping them on his person. Notable ones include... *Althea Sicarius - Killed by the Dagger, revived momentarily by Thorvald. *Reaver - Stabbed in the lung, saved by Ekaterina Renderra. *Anara Bordeleaux - Stabbed, but not killed. *Lucius Renderra - Three Daggers, two carried by Lucius after defeating Oavatos and touching the blades, the third from an actual attack. Appearance and Forms Thorvald Frostshield (First) The First form of Oavatos to touch Gielinor was the Shade of Thorvald Frostshield, later imbued with personality from Lucius Renderra. The form was ghastly in appearance, a slight purple glow to the once proud body. It stood 6'3, with a goatee and long, warrior's braids. When Oavatos returned to the body, the other features, namely the wounds and the pale, forgotten skin stood out. The skin was so shockingly white, people lived in fear of it after seeing it. The Raven When Oavatos took the form of a Raven, due to a body transfer, he enterred his only benign state, seeking little more than the Survival skills as Lucius' familiar. He became a neutral creature, always by Lucius' side. The Raven had long, black feathers greying at the end, a purple glowing eye, and a green, natural one. Natural State Oavatos' Natural state is truely terrifying. This is the form he took immediately after leaving the body of the Raven, covered in Black Skin, fiery violet eyes, and rippling muscle. The Natural state is Oavatos' second most powerful form, and also the one he rests within. It stands, like his old body, at 6'3, utilizing mutliple kinds of weaponry. Lucius Renderra This form is one where Oavatos posed as Lucius Renderra. He was 5'8, a little taller than Lucius, with pure black hair, a quality lost by Lucius with age in the East. He maintained the slim figure, but lost specifics on where the wrinkles were exactly. Powered Form Lucius' Nightmare The form Oavatos used at his creation in Lucius' mind, Oavatos was a monsterous Dragon, of Greek Origins. He lacked wings, but had the same dagger-like fangs, whip-like tail, and monsterous claws. Oavatos was capable of standing on two legs, at ten feet tall, but the nimble dragon spent most of his time in the dreams modifying them to be much larger, at 50. This form was only seen by Lucius, and was intended to be used on Gielinor to combat him with his greatest fear, dragons. Alexis Renderra's Nightmare When Oavatos fought Alexis Renderra, he needed a more elaborate form. He posed as a deity from the realm Nathan raised Alexis in, a dark deity responsible for the realm's destruction. He has dark purple glowing eyes in this form, with spindly arms similar to a spider able to lash out at a moment's notice. He kept the lower legs of a dragon in this form, with a whip-like tail, but shrouded any texture to his skin with dark magic, appearing as a beast of shadow. The form was only overcome with the combined power of Alexis Renderra, her great-grandmother "Granny Ithell," Aloysius Soulwood, Nathan Renderra, William Renderra, and Kuzoe Miyako. Category:Shade Category:Zarosian Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Deceased Category:Dark Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Animal Category:Renderra Category:Male Category:Undead